


Behind Closed Doors

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Clubbing, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rescue, Sexual Assault, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: Eric goes clubbing with the Jims, but doesn't enjoy it as much as they do. When a good-looking woman approaches him to talk, Eric thinks the night might end up fun after all.It doesn't.Whumptober Day 22: Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You?Prompt: Drugged
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I haven't written anything like this in a while, and it wasn't this bleak last time either ;w; Full disclosure that the attempted rape does NOT occur, but obviously it's still a bad experience ;;;w;;;
> 
> Enjoy...? owo"

Eric has never been to a club before, and already doubts he’ll ever go back.

RJ and CJ invited him here. Eric would’ve been worried about the two of them in a setting like this. After all, the twins can hold their liquor as well as Eric can, which is to say not at all. But apparently the upbeat music and frenetic dancing are just their style. Barely an hour into the night and the two are practically covered in glowstick bracelets and flailing like madmen on the dancefloor.

Eric, meanwhile, is sitting at their table, watching the Jims dance and eating pretzels like it’s the thing to do. He’s too nervous to dance, and besides, the music is way too loud for him. The Jims already tried to get him dancing, but he went back to their table before long, using the excuse that someone should watch their sodas. Eric sighs to himself. He’s a little bored and uncomfortable, if he’s being honest. He doesn’t blame the Jims for not noticing; they have a lot of energy to burn and they’ve been fully swept up in the fast pace of the club. Eric is sure that the three of them will be back home in a couple hours, once the Jims have exhausted themselves. A couple hours of being a little bored is no problem, and Eric has to admit it’s fun to watch the Jims having such a good time. Their dancing is entertaining, too, though Eric feels a little bad for laughing at their moves. They’re nothing he could replicate, that’s for sure.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eric catches someone looking at him. When he turns to see, a pretty, orange-haired woman averts her gaze. Her cheeks are a little pink, and though her face is turned away, she sends Eric a sideways glance, smiling just a little.

Oh geez, she’s _flirting_ with him.

Eric turns bright red and looks away again. Even through the din of the club, he hears a giggle that he’s sure belongs to the woman. When he looks over again, she’s walked up to his table.

“Can I join you?” she asks, still smiling softly, still blushing a little.

“Um, uh, um,” Eric stammers, brain short-circuiting. His face gets redder, were it possible.

“Oh, did you come with friends?” the woman asks, noticing the glasses in front of the other two chairs at the table.

“Uh, y-yeah,” Eric says, “Um, but you can sit, uh, here too, for a bit, I m-mean, if you want–”

“I was kinda hoping you’d say that,” the woman admits, before pulling out RJ’s chair and sitting in it beside Eric. “My name’s Tessa, by the way. What’s yours?”

“E-Eric,” Eric says. He wonders for a moment if he should shake her hand, before immediately revoking that thought.

He doesn’t know why he’s so flustered. It must be because no one’s flirted with him in ages. It probably doesn’t help that Tessa’s even prettier up close, with a vibrant orange bob of hair, winged eyeliner, and dark purple lipstick. The colors clash, but somehow don’t. Eric may still have a serious crush on the Jims, but he’s also powerless against beautiful women. Especially beautiful women who give Eric the time of day.

They talk, but Eric hardly remembers what they talk about from one moment to the next. He’s too busy trying to pay attention to Tessa’s words and not how cute her laugh sounds or how the lights of the club illuminate her hair. He hardly knows what he says to her, but she seems to like it, judging by how much she smiles. Tessa eventually orders a drink from a passing server – something alcoholic that Eric doesn’t catch the name of – and Eric continues sipping his soda. He has to be careful not to spit or snort it out when Tessa tells a funny joke or touches his arm.

After a while, Eric starts to wonder if something’s actually going on with him. He still can’t remember much of his conversation with Tessa, but not even focusing helps. The lights seem brighter, the pounding music pounds straight into his head. He checks his watch, thinking it must be late, but the numbers swim when he tries to read them.

“You doin’ alright, Eric?” Tessa asks with good-natured concern, “Have enough to drink?”

“I didn’t…didn’t drink?” Eric mumbles, trying to meet her eyes. He’s swaying too much, he can’t sit up straight. “I’m gonna…gonna go to th’ bathroom…”

Maybe he just needs to splash some water on his face, and he’ll feel better, more like himself. As he gets up, he almost slips, but Tessa grabs his arm and holds him up.

“Let me at least help you walk there,” Tessa insists, “You look like you’re gonna pass out.”

Tessa starts leading Eric to the restrooms without waiting for his reply. A thought that he should find the Jims floats through Eric’s mind, but it soon floats right back out. He can’t think straight for anything. He doesn’t even notice right away when Tessa helps him _into_ the bathroom instead of waiting outside. He doesn’t notice until Tessa moves him into a stall, closes and locks the door.

“Issn this th’ men’s room?” Eric asks, voice quiet and weak.

“It’s fine,” Tessa says, shutting the lid of the toilet in front of them, “People do this here all the time. No one minds.” She sits Eric on the toilet, and he has no strength to get back up.

“Tessa?” he asks, voice small. Even through the fog in his mind, he can sense that something is deeply wrong. His heart kicks up as Tessa straddles his lap.

“I thought you could use some help to loosen up, is all,” Tessa says, putting her hands on Eric’s shoulders, “You were so nervous you didn’t even notice me putting the powder in your drink!”

“Stop,” Eric gasps, tears pricking his eyes. He should’ve paid more attention, he shouldn’t have let her sit with him –

“Don’t worry,” Tessa says, smiling again, eyes dark with lust, “I’ll make this good for _both_ of us, I promise.”

Eric doesn’t have enough time to speak before Tessa’s dark purple lips are on his.

~~~

When the Jims return to their table to drink their sodas, they’re momentarily surprised that Eric isn’t there.

_“Where’d Anxious Jim go?”_ CJ asks, looking around.

“Probably the bathroom,” RJ shrugs, “His glass is empty.” He blinks. “Hey, there’s a drink here! That’s not AJ’s, is it?”

_“He must’ve been talking to someone,”_ CJ replies. He pauses. _“I hope he’s having fun. We haven’t spent much time with him since we got here.”_

“Good point, Jim,” RJ replies, thinking for a moment.

They both pick up their glasses to drink, but CJ is first. There wasn’t much left in his glass to begin with, which is why he notices the slightest grainy texture to his soda as he takes a sip. He spits it out across the table, making RJ jump and take his own glass away from his mouth.

“What the heck, CJ!?” RJ asks, “I almost spilled this on myself!”

CJ puts his glass down in a hurry and signs furiously.

_“Don’t drink it! Someone put something in it!!”_

“What!?” RJ practically drops his glass, as though it would burn him if he held onto it longer. “Who–” He catches sight of the alcoholic drink next to Eric’s empty glass. His heart falls into his stomach. “Oh no, CJ, if our drinks are drugged–”

_“–so was AJ’s,”_ CJ finishes, face paling.

“We have to find him,” RJ says, fearful but resolute. “CJ, did you bring your whistle?”

CJ nods, pulling out a lanyard with a whistle on the end from his pocket and putting it around his neck. It’s a safety measure he takes with him whenever he and RJ go reporting or exploring. If anything happens to CJ or he gets separated from RJ, he can blow the whistle and get RJ’s attention. If he finds Eric, he can quickly lead RJ to him.

“Alright,” RJ says, “I’ll go that way–” He points. “–and you go that way.” He points in the opposite direction.

CJ nods.

They split up and search for Eric, stomachs turning at the thought of what might be happening to him at this very moment.

~~~

Eric can’t move. Even if he wasn’t drugged he would’ve frozen up by now.

Tessa won’t get off him.

She kisses him, his lips, his jaw, his neck. Eric can feel the stains her lipstick leaves, sticky and uncomfortable on his skin. Tessa’s hands run over his chest, through his hair. She tugs his hair and finds out it makes him whimper, so she does it again, and again. When Eric musters the dregs of his strength to push her away, she grabs his hand and puts it over her breast, making Eric sob. He’s been crying since this started, he can hardly even see through tears. Maybe that’s a good thing, because he can’t see Tessa that well when she pulls off her shirt and throws it to the floor. She humps against him, moaning against Eric’s skin, into his mouth.

Eric hears sounds in the bathroom, hears other people enter, use the toilet, wash their hands and leave. No one notices a problem, no one knocks on the stall’s door. If they hear Eric crying, they don’t do anything about it. Eric’s body is jelly from whatever Tessa gave him, but adrenaline courses through him, making his heart race. He can hardly breathe. He’s too afraid to close his eyes. He just wants this to be over.

He sobs when Tessa palms his groin, tries in vain to make himself move when she grabs at his belt to undo the buckle. But all he can do is tremble and wait for Tessa to be done with him.

Someone knocks on the door.

“We’re busy,” Tessa giggles, breathless from kissing Eric. She sounds so convincing, and though Eric’s heart soars with hope, he can’t help but fear that whoever it is will move on.

But whoever it is knocks on the door again, louder this time.

“Ugh, leave us be!” Tessa yells. “Are you staff, or something? Did someone report us?”

Another loud, insistent bout of knocking.

“Alright, alright!” Tessa gripes, quickly grabbing her shirt off the floor and pulling it back on. She gets off Eric’s lap, and he whimpers with relief.

Tessa opens the door, and there’s a familiar figure standing there. Eric is too blinded from tears to see their face well, but the silence means it must be CJ.

“Cee…” Eric gasps. It’s all he can manage.

“You don’t look like club staff,” Tessa mutters, looking CJ up and down.

Eric blinks enough tears out of his eyes in time to see CJ, wide-eyed with horror, bring his trusty whistle to his mouth.

“What the–” Tessa says.

CJ blows the whistle, loud and shrill. Tessa yelps and covers her ears. Eric would too if he could, but even though the sound makes his head hurt, it’s music to his ears.

“What on earth was that!?” Tessa yells, “Who even are you??”

CJ just crosses his arms and glares at her with more hate than Eric thought he was capable of. Several long moments pass. Then the door to the bathroom swings open, and RJ bursts in.

“CJ, did you find–” RJ shouts, then gasps, locking eyes with Eric. “AJ!!”

“His name’s Eric,” Tessa scoffs, “Look, you must have the wrong guy. Leave us alone already!”

“Get away from him,” RJ growls, eyes narrowing. He walks up beside CJ, joining him in glaring at Tessa. “We know you drugged him, and we can prove it. There’s powder in all our drinks but yours, and this club has cameras everywhere.”

“You wouldn’t–” Tessa gasps, paling, “No one’s even gonna believe you anyway! It’s not like guys can get raped!”

“So when the drug wears off, Eric’s gonna tell us it was all a big misunderstanding?” RJ asks condescendingly, “He’s gonna tell us he was having a great time until we barged in and ruined it for him? Somehow I doubt it.”

Tessa turns red with anger, but it seems she knows she’s been cornered. She storms out of the bathroom without another word, muttering unintelligibly to herself. She’s barely left the room before RJ and CJ are rushing to Eric, hateful glares melting into worried, horrified expressions.

“AJ,” RJ murmurs, putting an arm around Eric’s shoulders to help him up, “AJ, we’re so sorry this happened!”

_“We shouldn’t have left you alone,”_ CJ adds, tears in his eyes. _“We’re sorry, AJ.”_

“CJ, help me with him, I don’t think he can move,” RJ says, trying to pull Eric up.

“O’er,” Eric mumbles, eyelids fluttering, tears leaking. “Juss wan’ it o’er…”

The last of his consciousness leaves him, and he sinks into RJ’s hold. RJ yelps and nearly drops him, but CJ comes to Eric’s other side and helps RJ keep him from falling. The twins glance at each other over Eric’s drooping head, deeply worried and a little frightened.

Working together, the pair get Eric out of the bathroom and out of the club. They sit on the sidewalk outside, keeping Eric between them as RJ calls Bim for someone to take them all home. CJ holds onto Eric while RJ waits for Bim to pick up, holding Eric’s head in his lap. Fortunately, it only takes a few rings for Bim to pick up.

As RJ explains what happened nearly too fast for Bim to understand, he glances over at CJ and Eric. CJ is wetting his thumb and wiping Eric’s face with it, trying to rub away the purple lipstick stains, crying silently as he works.

RJ bursts into tears. Bim cries out in alarm, asks what’s going on, but RJ can’t answer.

**Author's Note:**

> ;;;w;;;
> 
> I wasn't gonna continue this, but...I think I gotta. So stay tuned for that ;w;
> 
> If you enjoyed(?) this, please leave a comment! They absolutely make my day :'3


End file.
